


A Hand on the Door

by Nativestar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Nelson vs Murdock.  Simply put; Foggy stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand on the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: I need the AU where instead of leaving Matt's apartment in anger, Foggy gives in to his desperate urge to (gently) hug the bundle of misery and pain that is his BFF curled up on the couch. I need it like yuppies' kids need vaccines, meme.

Foggy gets to the door, the actual door and has his hand on it ready to go. He can hear Matt, and he doesn’t even look back. He can even hear the held back sobs and sniffs because the apartment is so damn silent otherwise and he’s _still_ planning on leaving.

Fuck Murdock and the fucking devil of hell’s kitchen.

But he hesitates for a second and dammit that’s all it takes.

__Fuck._ _

If he leaves the idiot will probably try and follow and rip out the hundreds of stitches Claire so painstakingly put into him last night. Even if Matt _can_ stand right now he probably shouldn’t be so someone is going to have to feed and water him.

He turns and walks the short distance back to the sofa.

Matt hasn’t moved, he’s sitting there looking more miserable than Foggy can ever remember seeing him before. And it’s worse than that because he also looks beat to hell. The words ‘kicked puppy’ spring to mind and Matt has no right, _no right_ , to look like that because its bringing out so many protective urges that Foggy really doesn’t want to give into right now.

Foggy sits down next to him and he should sit at the furthest end because he doesn’t want Matt to think he’s forgiven him in any way. But his body forgets how pissed off he is with Matt and automatically sits close enough that they’re practically touching.

“Foggy-“

“Shut up, Matt.” He says quietly.

Matt nods, and seeing him try to hold back the tears and bring himself under control, to become stoic Matt Murdock and failing, finally undoes Foggy.

“Dammit.” He whispers and lifts his arm up, wrapping it carefully around Matt’s shoulder and pulling him in gently. He knows the exact location of Matt’s wounds and bruises so it isn’t difficult to make it as painless as possible.

Matt is tense for a moment. Foggy can’t believe he’s hugging Matt either given that a few minutes ago he was absolutely walking out the door but there’s no mistaking that’s what he’s doing. Then Matt relaxes. More than that, he’s leaning in and letting Foggy take some of the strain from his abused back.

He doesn’t know if he can ever trust Matt again. But Matt’s his best friend so he has to try it; he has to see if he has the capacity for it.

“I don’t know if you can fix this, Matt.”

“I know. I really am sorry, Foggy.”

“I know you are.” Foggy says tiredly. “I’m just not sure if you’re sorry for lying or sorry I found out.”

“Both, I think.” Matt licks his lips and explains “I sorry you found out like this, I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should have.”

Foggy doesn’t know how long they sit there but its long enough that he eventually realises Matt isn’t resting his head on Foggy’s shoulder, he’s actually fallen asleep.  
He should move. Matt needs proper sleep in a real bed and Foggy can’t sit there all night not moving. But if Foggy gets up, Matt’s body entire body is a trigger for pain and he’s not been asleep for that long.

He’ll wait a bit.

Because Foggy will always give Matt just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Daredevil fiction, I'm still feeling out the characters so I'd love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
